flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Nightclan
Soooooo........-Ravenheart Wow, this is what happens when I rarely check this place .__. Smokestar someone erased the NC wiki.- Ravenheart I saw, well that usually happens, haters gonna hate, nc has many fans. ~S And did you see my tryout?-Ravenheart Go Smoke , you better change the names of your kit , cause there's already a Leafkit . How about about Lakekit , or Pondkit. Something killed my fucking chicken ! Heir name as Sky and........ Why was it her!!!!.-Ravenheart Smokestar !! Check out warrior cats from flab3 wiki !! I made it and I left. You a present there Hi Hi...... Where is your clan in hill7? My name is "nazli" Are clan is in hill4 and you are welcome to join it.-Ravenheart Raven, you're the dep for now while silent is away Gif silent becomes the really dep , she'll kick me out of nc!!! She hates me!!!!.-Ravenheart Who's the leader of nc, me or her? Answer that But when she becomes leader.... ugh.-Ravenheart Let's just wait and see, I don't know if she's going to come back, if she doesn't you won't be dep, since you're already dep of deathclan. I quited Deathclan already.-Ravenheart Alright, than let's just wait and see. Look Raven, it's hasn't, I'll talk to black about having you as dep next time. Raven IS the deputy of Deathclan. Many other clans too. She has still power of Deathclan, and Asci-whatever (Sorry I can't spell it)clan, along with Ebonyfang/star. Well, Raven will be fine than I will never help Raven. -.- -Ebony Well, I don't know you, nor the history you had with Raven, but she'll have to stay with whomever she decides to be with. That's it? I think the deletion of clan pages was the clan elimination plan seen in AuraPhoenixx's talk page. Or worse, just the beginning... - The Yokai 93.87.128.7 seems to be the culprit. - The Yokai Well, we don't worry much about these things, we've had many war threats before that just turned out to be hoaxes in attempt to get understand our skin, which in turn backfires in the end. If they want to start something than we're prepared for anything. -Smokestar better said than done, smoke. True, but depends on our current situation, and the strength of the enemy group. most likely a small group. Most of the time, ppl who want to threaten and scare the clans on the wiki, end up not doing anything at all, and we eventually find out they are a small group of ppl who barely ever come on flab. Lol. That's also the sad truth, must of them are just looking to "scare" us, their bark is worst than their bite. Indeed :l btw this is dapple x3 Oh, alright. xd Hi Hai, awkward person. The vandals are increasing in frequency. e.o - The Yokai Yea, I have started to notice, it's the fans, they can't get enough of us. x3 -smokestar I apologize for anything coming from my talk page. We've discussed this before, and I have the right to suspect this was Ravenheart's doing, every vandalism happens to end with a description of blood red eyes, like the one on the NC page. You should lock your pages from no-accounts to stay safe, and that way, we can assume that no one will vandalise again for they know their acc will most likely get locked if they continue to do so. This was probably an empty threat, but if you've seen some of the messages posted on clan pages, there's alot of Lord Of The Rings mumbo jumbo within it, suggesting that the vandal is also most likely a devout LOTR fan, and has a grudge on the clans and stuff, like that one girl..... αυяαρнσεпıх♥ɔʟψ (talk) 15:01, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Wise deduction, I too assumed it was Raven due to the fact that she kept stating "blood red eyes". She makes it too easy to point fingers at her, ergo making her the suspect of wiki vandalism, but I never knew she was a LOTR fan... hmm. -Smokestar Wait.. female, and LOTR fan....hmm.. it could be Raven... or... Damn, this one is hard but I have a hunch it might be frodo.... she's the only one that I know who enjoys LOTR, but... then again she never displayed any verbal aggression towards the clans... that would be raven's doings.. ugh... -smokestar ______________________________________________________________________________________________ -- I'll asure all of you that this person isn't me. If she was me then she would be a Wrapnophobic and would be obsessed with Frodo. (Such as myself). Or maybe this 'Ravenstar' is another copycat and claims to be me, (like I've seen with many people before). This is your proof as (like I've said) I am the true WrappedUpFrodo. If you need more information I'm willing to give it to you to prove that she isn't the Real-Deal. Also, I have never gotten into anything with these 'clans' of FLAB3. I'm not a fan of cats and I hate wolves, so there is another bit of proof. You could even test me with my Wrapnophobia to see. (If so then don't go too far please). I am willing to give anything to prove that I am the real. (Even check the Wiki Activity for this page, my username will show up as WrappedUpFrodo). Thank you. ~WrappedUpFrodo. (WrappedUpFrodo). --Frodo S.-- -- ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Thank you Frodo for the information. We apologize for any suspicion towards you or your copyers. We will continue the case, please notify us as well on your findings, good luck. αυяαρнσεпıх♥ɔʟψ (talk) 16:44, August 27, 2013 (UTC) (May the odds be with us all) Please,Smoke come on. White wants to fight u. -_- Thank you, frodo, there will be no need to test you for anything, and as aura said, if you have any information that would be great, and for that other person, ask white why he wants to fight me, there's no need to start a war, unless you know what you're fighting for. -Smokestar White made me fight him for fun cos I couldn't find you and I was like Oh wow so I RPed like normal, creative tactic, and I pretty much won and he started whining. αυяαρнσεпıх♥ɔʟψ (talk) 17:39, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Lol. Just let him whine, it's funny to watch, Anyways he godmods at times. -Smokestar Lol yeah. I finished the little fight apparently with a paw missing and I'm stuck in a tree which he somehow magically climbed even though he was too heavy. -_- Wow. e,o that's... weird... like i said he godmods, anyways tell him that I will fight him this week, but today I won't be able to get on. -Smokestar Thank you Smokestar-san (At least that's what I think, correct me)! Should we be working on the Vandalism Conspiracy? Raven somehow managed to create New Deathclan and is now allied with Anticlan to take you down... Rav is pretty annoying. Ever since she jumped into the Diamond Legion, she's been my responsability. We HATE eachother, yet I still have to clean up after her and stop fights and it's annoying. Deathclan isn't even a real clan! There's like 2 people! Yea, we need to work on the vandalism, but it is possible to make more than one account, and about deathclan and the anti, they are rarely on, or they would run to different scapes, they don't pose much threat. -Smokestar I wonder if Anticlan and DeathClan were the vandals? If so, how many? It is possible to change IP addresses... - The Yokai Deathclan itself isn't the vandal; it is suspected that ravenheart is the Vandal. She's had a grudge on all of us since the incident. (that's the most appropriate word I can think of) -smokestar I have a feeling Raven will side with the anti since "deathclan" was a technically a fake clan. -Smokestar A grudge for that long? Hmm, must be some chessmaster pulling the strings! Or chess pieces. Whatever. Anyway, the traditional battle-charging dive-bombing action is mildly effective compared to "manipulative strife". Most of you cats have other accounts other than FLAB, so the defences may hold. First intellectual chat in a while, Wow, guess I wasn't the only one using the game of chess as a metaphor, well, this whole situation is LIKE a game of chess, seeing both clans, and different individuals taken out, and thrown away, but if that cycle is disrupted, by any means, different "pawns" will start to move in disorganized, and disobedient manners , breaking the "rules" meant to be followed to keep a District in order. -smokestar More chess metaphors. Who is the real king? How useless is the king? Someone will probs forget what en passant is, then miss an oppurtunity? Is it really so black and white? - The Yokai Yokai, you're missing a question, IS there really a "king"?, and if so, is that "king" really controlling, and observing what happening, and possibly, maybe, having a hand with this, the threats, and constant vandalism, and will he/she cross the line and "physically" injure us online, this is spinning around, violently, in my mind, I have enough to deal with, but, this case is quite interesting. -smokestar Smoke's right. I would think of this case as more of a mismatched puppet show. The same person is pulling the strings for each puppet character, meaning that they used different IPS to throw us off -- like a red herring. αυяαρнσεпıх♥ɔʟψ (talk) 13:00, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Think, if this "Red Herring" is off-track enough, we could end badly, so we need to only step on the right tiles, or it's GAME OVER. You're most likely going to go ballastic and oppose me after this since I know the clan's faith in them, but I suspect the gods (at least one of em) are a possible suspect. The next time the vandal strikes, I will trace their IP adress. Look, I feel like the person has placed a vial over our eyes, spitting meaningless threats that, maybe, will never come, the person is just too scared to really use a legitimate name, instead the person uses the IP, which, if not already known, can be changed by the user, or automatically changed. So it's a never ending goose chase for, let's name the person "X", so if X is nervous about showing his/her real identity we should intimidate back, since all X knows is how to intimidate, well, two can play at that game. -Smokestar I checked the vandal's IP adress, this might be useful: Trace aborted. |} I won't go ballistic, I hate the gods, no wait, I despise them, they're nothing more than egotistical waste of putrid flesh, "controlling" us, ha!, I don't listen to no one, moreover, I assume that both Raven and one of the "gods" have something to do with it, but the "gods" are more direct, and literate. -Smokestar Wow. o,o good job, scary, but good job, who knew you clan track someone too a direct point even with an unstable IP address. -Smokestar Thank you. *Bows, wings cover eyes, emitting purple fire* I'm glad we share the same mistrust of the gods. I'm most suspicious of Hermes, though, he's vandalised me more than once claiming it was "for my reaction". He's walked in on several meetings and such where we discuss the case, I have voiced my opinion on the gods before (accidentally) in front of Hermes, saying they have horrid world-sized egos and think they're better than us, plus they godmodd. -She slowly blinks, while her tails swished back and forth- could be him, Plus they are the definition of godmodding, but pointing fingers at the gods could be a step in the right direction, you stated Hermes was the one constantly vandalizing the wikis, just for a "laugh", but if it was just for a laugh than he would have stopped at a certain point out of boredom, ravenheart is still the main suspect for the threats, she leaves too much evidence pointing towards her. -Smokestar Right. Mind talking on FLAB server snow4 or somethin? αυяαρнσεпıх♥ɔʟψ (talk) 16:34, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm out of the house at the moment, and can we make it h4, I dislike going to s4 for various reasons. -Smokestar Sure Maybe the culprit is carefully planning this out. I see MANY things in the servers that can go wrong. Ideally, the social hierarchy shall turn upside-down. The culprit is manipulating whoever(most FLAB players are kids) and whatever(hacks to godmod). Then again, this is just speculation. - The Yokai Everyone's a suspect in this grand arena type game. It's an everybody's it game. There's not one person innocent. The most decent one could have the most blood on their hands, it's only a matter of time before we crack the case. The Assasins are a sure suspect. αυяαρнσεпıх♥ɔʟψ (talk) 19:53, August 28, 2013 (UTC) The assassins have butted heads with the clans in the past, but I haven't seen any signs of them in a while, in fact they haven't attacked any of us at all, I heard that one of the twin starling assassins quit, before we were attacked by them, but that was rarely...hmm... do you have any strong evidence pointing towards them, so it can be justified, what was possibly given to you may have been bias information. -smokestar I got this information from lightningfox, and it could be just plain bias, and I haven't seen an assasin for ages since I first signed up. I now have the right to have suspicions bent towards Lightningfox, but not major ones. Really, I'm suspicious of everyone at the moment. I thought I'd make a little list of prime suspects: 1.Ravenheart 2.Hermes............ yeah that's about it. Tell me if you think of anyone else. Yea, I was thinking about those two, but lightningfox may just want to help out in any way as possible, it is quite suspicious. Back to the vandalism, I'm leaning strongly towards Raven, since she has written on more than one clan page threatening them with death, she leaves a lot of evidence pointing towards her (like I said) but, the gods also dislike the clans, which also make them a suspect, though, I haven't seen much vandalism done by the gods, only Hermes, but he only did it to a point of boredom. Raven did it for revenge, and the assassins did it.... for no reason what so ever. So, which one seems more justifiable? -smokestar Raven, obviously. But I don't want to think she's the only one. WrappedupFrodo already has a more than decent alibi, I do not suspect her, though I will mention her at times to point that this character still cannot be forgotten. The Yokai is giving him/herself grey hairs on my talk page!^ Anyways, I still think Hermes has a weak alibi, and should be further investigated. He has strong connections with both White and Dapplestar, so I am a bit wary of them, though I should think Dapp is completely innocent, White on the other hand has served Hermes for a considerable block of time. The crowded cities haven't heard of the vandalism or don't care, so I've given up my hopeless chase. I am planning to do some spy-work on Ravenheart and Hermes. I am still VERY suspicious of Hermes, almost more than I suspect Raven, since he has cloned our little annoying Raven more than once. Two little Ravens on my windowsill, One was white the other was dark, I shoot one down, it hits the ground, the other tears my hair. ''~Just think this phrase over, you'll get what I mean. There's only a few people I know that does the "~" and one of em is Hermes. Aura, he's also a prime suspect, next to Raven. -smokestar Two Ravens...Ravenstar and Ravenheart? - The Yokai Ravenstar? What does Ravenstar have to do with this equation? She is the least likely to vandalize anything. Well, expect the unexpected, I guess. -Smokestar Teehee. You must remember, Ravenheart is now Ravenstar because she decided to take over my little micro-clan (-_-). Also, the Raven thing didn't mean two players with the name Raven, it was just an example since one of them was supposed to be Ravenheart, and the other intended to be her clone, meaning that she has 99.9% chance of being the culprit, but theres still 00.01% chance she isn't (It's still something.)! I would like to ask if anyone would like to spy on Hermes with me. I'm talking about Ravenstar, the fuck-teamer macaw.(she is so going to flip out) - Th Eyokai Oh ik that. >:3 Hmm.. this is still quite interesting, so she took over the "clan", now became ravenstar, but didn't she also team up with the anti? The fuckteam Raven doesn't have anything to do with this, I'm assure of it; the one who we should really keep an eye on is ravenstar/heart, she's done most of the vandalizing ( I know there's many more individuals vandalizing, but she's the one who's at the top, next to Hermes) . The only thing we haven't thought of is how to deal with her, or anyone else convicted of vandalizing. -smokestar Right. We can't just solve the case and be all "whateves" because we have to stop the vandals or this case would've meant nothing. So, what ARE we going to do? I was suggesting get the ADMIN to lock all pages so that only logged-in users can edit, and ban Rav's account for sures. I think the mystery is actually a red herring(the cryptic quotes...). You should probably pick the straight route. - The Yokai Yokai has a point, but if we don't stop the vandals no one will, I also remember blackwolfking vandalizing the nc wiki page constantly, but he subsided for a month or two, still I don't know if he came back and vandalized a few different pages. Ok, back to main point, ravenheart is the main vandal of this site, the gods, and black haven't vandalized anything in a while, so if we gather up all the facts, raven is the main perpetrator of the vandalism, she's the vandal. -smokestar How are the gods vandalizing these pages..? - Dapple ._. Wow, you came at sucks a bad time in this, dap. -smokestar Such* Sorry but as soon as I read you guys accusing the gods, I kind of am getting involved now because the gods really don't ever bother on going on the wiki pages to destroy or anything. Dapplefrost 22:37, August 28, 2013 (UTC) It was Hermes, but we are not accusing them, we just had to keep an eye on them, but this case is slowly winding down, so no need to get involved, but if it still isn't closed, me, Aura, and maybe yokai will be able to solve it, So there isn't no need to get involved, dapple. -smokestar Anyone can be a suspect, so fingers are being pointed at different individuals who has had malevolent intentions towards the clans, but like I said, you won't understand, you came at the wrong time. I spent most of my time around the gods, and i am sure they wouldn't bother with the wiki. they mostly do the shit on flab not on here. You may mention hermes but I don't know much of what he does. so i am just saying, pointing fingers without having proof isn't soemthing you should be doing. Dapplefrost 22:58, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I didn't bring the "gods may be the vandals" fact, but if you read more, you'll see that me, and Aura despise the gods, but we still try to gain facts to justify the statement, and see if it's True. Look, I don't run on bias information given to me by N/A resources, we actually strive to seek the truth. -Smokestar Wait wtf. I only vandalized once. And. God modding is when you have powers when the sort of character you are isn't supposed to. Or dodging. I can't believe you actually still listen to Shadow about that. -Hermes/Dionysus And I don't use "~" much anymore. Don't have any passion for shit like blood red eyes, either. Despise us all you want. Dapple's being the only one with sense here. As usual'~''' I enjoy the irony, well, since of course you would side with dapple since you're friends with her, also since you dislike me. Well, isn't immortality a form of godmod? I know you all can be killed artificially, so please, no lectures, moreover, I don't listen to anyone, I some obey anyone, so spare me the time and sanity, and just ignore these posts, that would be great. -Smokestar I don't* Hermes is not my friend. We talk to each other and such but he said we are not friends and I think i am going to go along with it >> Smoke, you already got the facts and the truth. These gods don't vandalize pages for fun, and if you want more proof go on chatzy ._. and see how instead of talking bullshit about flab, they don't. just trying to say the right facts here. I also understand your hatred towards them, i respect it as well since I know not many like them. I am only trying to help here and show who isn't vandalizing and who is. I already deduced that the gods aren't the vandals, it's someone else, and I previously said this. The gods respect you more than me, so they will side with you, but like I repeatedly said, they aren't the vandals, it's someone else, this is a red Herring (like yokai said) it's directing us on a different route we were not meant to tread. -Smokestar oh, a red herring? i supposed i missread that. anyway, I understand now. Glad you do, they aren't the prime suspects, it's Raven. -Smokestar Right. We have no accusations against the gods, though as I said, I shall keep an eye on them anyhow. Raven is most likely the main culprit, but knowing her she would be too lazy to sign off her account to do much. There must be more vandals, especially since, I few minutes ago, I tracked down each and every IP of the vandals, they all lead to very different pinpoints, meaning it can't be the same person going from state to state with computer company to company just to vandalise us, unless this was a serious irl case, which is isn't. As The Yokai (I will now refer to him/her as TYO) said, this could all be a huge red herring and we're missing a point here. Well whatever, I want to ask if you agree to declare "war" on Deathclan. It should be really easy since there's like 2 people including Rav in it anyways -_-. Dat microclan! Kisses, αυяαρнσεпıх♥ɔʟψ (talk) 19:05, August 29, 2013 (UTC) And thank you again, Smoke, Tyo and Dapple for considering me as part of the case. Being the kid I am I'm usually always rebuked when I want to help -- and in most situations, I have things figured out before the olders. I thank you for the opprotunity to work on this very important and exhilerating case with you, it means alot to me to see you see me as more than a dumbass kid. Thank you. ~Aura Sure, I'd you want to go ahead with it. But I am leaning towards a red herring here, there might be a few point we are missing... but which ones..? -Smokestar You're very welcome, I honestly never considered you as a kid, you act pretty mature, just don't listen to those fools that bring you down. -Smokestar This has gotta be really obvious... it's probably the point floating in front of our noses. I'm not sure what, but I always get a weird feeling when we talk about Ravenheart and the gods... there's something missing from the picture. What if there is no link? What if theres no king watching and waiting on every move.... what if it's just a bunch of randoms running around the gameboard? --That, my friend, is what we want to think. But I think there must be link. Someone more dangerous must be behind this, maybe it's another casualty we have left to investigate, maybe it's something Raven's been plotting the whole time... whatever it is, we have to figure out right away or risk losing every piece of the conspiracy map. As I said before, this is an everybody's it game. ~Aura Wait, Raven is too mediocre to plan something like this, but she is one of the vandals. -Smokestar Her tactics may seem a bit childish for now, but maybe that's just what she wants us to think -- you know, save the best for last. I never said the missing piece was something to do with Raven -- maybe it's someone else we're missing, or maybe it might be a fault on our ''behalf, maybe we went too deep and hit rock-bottom when the gold was kilometres up. Maybe we've only scratched the surface -- maybe it's one of us, or someone close to us. ~Aur I've always wondered how much Raven would like to fade into the "scheme of things", you know? She just might be the kind of person who works for a boss -- maybe. Immortality is not necessarily a "form of godmod," as you put it. It only is when your type of character isn't supposed to be, ''as I stated before. .__. AND I AM NOT DAPPLE'S FRIEND NO. MAYBE SORT OF BUT NO. By the way I only used "~" because you were speaking about me using it. And maybe Delta could've done it. He uses that a lot now. .__. Thank you for the precious information~! I will research Delta shortly (When I mean research I mean research!). The key word is "sort of", but you clearly respect her more than me. -Smokestar Oi, back to the case! *Waves wings agressively in the air* Oops, Sorry, side tracked. :d but I keep like Raven is the main Vandal, so far, we just need to keep your eyes peeled, and see if we case spot any suspicious activity. -Smokestar Right. I' can try to enlist a task force to spy down some suspects. Other than that, I can also track IP adresses so I'll defintely have my eyes peeled for anything ... peculiar. Tyo can... do his usual journalism job and try to pick up some facts, and try not to get mauled more than usual. :3 The gods are under my eyes, especially Artemis, who pretty much stalks ''me ''so I don't even have to spy on her. Ravenheart is seriously acting like a little kid who didn't get free candy like her friends so it'll be easy to track her as well. I'll keep in on new suspects, interview some of the suggested causalties, report every like, 10 mins (Sorry! Teehee!), and keep everyone else on the case up-to-date. ~Aura I'm now a little wary of your side-track. Perhaps that was intended to stop our discussion and keep us from delving into more.... secretive info. So there is someone stalking YOU? hmm, that person might be snooping around this talk. Like I said before, keep your eyes peeled; you never know who might be creeping up behind you. -smokestar Yeah, Artemis once barged into an industry and attacked Aura. After that, she(?) followed Aura and kept attacking. She is still stalking? - The Yokai Ok I will and PS when I was reading that my mom just walked into my room behind me and I was like BLOODY-- *Runs away screaming bloody murder If Ravenheart is only ACTING stupid for deception, maybe she just did it too long and grew into the mask... *flashback* She's been like this since the heartbroken arguement/speech with Sophie and some paw I forgot the name of. Next time I saw her, she was insane. - The Yokai, EDT 5:28pm, 8/29/13 That isn't the roleplay Artemis. It's a pooping troll. Artemis doesn't attack random people. .______. I'll be in s7, Aura, yokai, are you available now? -Smokestar Well, if it's just an "infected" (I never knew why I preferred to call the pooers that) we don't need to worry much, but just in case, meet me in s7, aura, you may come too, yokai, if you like. -smokestar I DONT SEE U αυяαρнσεпıх♥ɔʟψ (talk) 21:38, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, coming right now. Aura, can you get back on? I was on for like an hour didn't see u I was waiting for half an hour, I'll try to get on again. -Smokestar I'll be in s7 all day. -Smokestar If you can't find me, i might one in h4. -Smoke We gotta keep talkin the case... I'm bored. I won't be available for much...I have to focus on schoolwork. - The Yokai, EDT 3:06pm, 8/30/13 I have until the 2nd to hang here. :/ Did ja see me get "drunk" on FLAB3??? Lol Reon was just like free rum! And I was like, BETHANY THE UNICORN COS I'M A BLOODY PHOENIX I SWEAR TO DRUNK I'M NOT GAWD! Cool. Don't forget to drink your school, stay in drugs, and don't do milk! Also, don't worry of poisoning, you are a phoenix. - The Yokai Lol Aye Captain! I saw Jagged today and he is damn scary -- at first I thought he was one of those nice FLAB space pirate types, but he's just an evil gay runt. ~Aura Hmm...he said something about plans to destroy Olympus with the Darksaber project, which is a huge rectangle ship with a laser. ~ werwillkrieg, aspiring spy *sets sail away from topic, and into the forbidden off-topic* - The Yokai Frieck, he um.... I'll just say tortured Ferntail... yeah..... something on that line.... Destroy Olympus, huh? The gods? *Starts thinking thoughts AAANNNYWAAYYYYS, I should tell you that Jagged is Ravenheart's close ally. Olympus can't be destroyed with something like that. Good luck trying and failing. *thinks thoughts of thinking thoughts* - The Yokai, in responce to the thinker who thinks of thoughts *._. How do I not summon bullets? I meant to put an asterisk. - The Yokai, 10:57pm, EDT Wow, im gone for like one day, and this happens. .__. -smokestar I obtained my facts not from torture, but from noble methods! *trenchcoat flaps in the wind, while I tip my fancy hat at you* *winks* - werwillkrieg Or as noble as spying can get! - The Yokai, in responce to this Krieg guy Also, if you think to hard on it by not trusting anyone, you might just collapse from pressure! Then again, spies do this all the time. - The Yokai This might be some serious shit, but think of the oppurtunity. It is a gold mine of glory! - The Yokai, possibly intoxicated You guys are taking this too far lmao. It was Raven. Don't go accusing other random people or they'll get mad jfc. Jagged and Rav, they've formed a *hic* alliance... *slur* ~Aura, having a hangover. :P Wow. Lol. All of you, also, who was that guy in the trench coat? seems kinda sketchy.. -smokestar